the really wierd day
by finaltifa
Summary: oh oh team 7 is having a really bad day! because of three events what are they and how will they turn out? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Akatsukisasori: White

Tifa: random

Cuteski-chan: Awkward

Akatsukisasori: I know right.

Tifa: …

Cuteski-chan: No comment

Akatsukisasori: Umm okay. Well Finaltifa doesn't own Naruto. However, I think she wishes she did.

Cuteski-chan: Yup!

Tifa: I don't want to say it but they're forcing me to. (sigh) I do own Naruto.

15 seconds later…

Akatsukisasori and Cuteski-chan: Wait, WHAT. NO YOU DON'T!

Tifa: Okay, maybe I don't own Naruto. But it would make a nice birthday present. (Nudges Akatsukisasori and Cuteski-chan)

Akatsukisasori and Cuteski-chan: IN YOU'RE DREAMS!

Akatsukisasori: Well maybe in my dreams to.:)

**The really weird day.**

We start off in front of the store, where squad 7 is just entering. (Tifa: This is going to be a BIG mess.)

"Sasuke, we're not only gonna get tomatoes. We need more than that to make dinner. No Ramen _Naruto._" Sakua scolded her teammates standing next to her.

"That means we won't get Strawberries _Sakura_." Sasuke smirked.

Furiously Sakura replied, "Well _excuse_ me Sasuke, but we're having strawberries for desert tonight." With her arms crossed.

"But Sakura, that's not fair!!!" Naruto wined/yelled gaining a lot of attention.

"Naruto, yes it is!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke reverted in a raspberry tone "Nu-uh"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, uhh, that was kinda unexpected." Said Sakura breaking the awkward silence.

'It's still not fair Sakura." Sasuke continuing the argument all of the sudden all you could hear was screaming and yelling.

Sakura your a bitch! –Sasuke

No am not! - Sakura

Don't say that to Sakura! - Naruto

Ur a cold hearted bastard piece of shit! – Sakura

No am not!—Sasuke

In the next aisle was Kakashi sensei. When he herd the discussion he headed to them fast. "Shut the hell up you three!" he yelled at then

Then he looked at every one of them then said," now can you think of a firkin' way to solve thins without ending up dead?

"I got it!" Sakura shirked. "Ok, Sasuke get ur dumb tomatoes. Naruto go and get ur ramen noodles." They all looked at her as if she was crazy. "NOW , YOU TEMES!" She scolded at them." Kakashi come with me. We go get strawberries." she said with joy.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After like 15 minutes then squad met up at the cashier and paid then left to go home.

(Tifa: hope you liked this I did get help from akasukisasori so I give her credit and cuteski-chan only disclaimer oh and don't forget to review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Naruto! P)

The weird day chapter 2: dinnertime and whatta disaster.

Squad 7 was now at Sasuke's house they now lived there (don't ask why.)

Kakashi was in the living room watching the new perverted movie. Naruto was playing _his _video games.

In addition, Sasuke was in his room reading a random book.

Sakura had cooked dinner for the boys.

"Dinner is ready!" Sakura yelled so the boys would come. Naruto came running as fast as possible because he was as hungry as hell right now. He sat down and started eating right away. Kakashi got up sad because he wanted to watch his movie.

"Aren't you going to record then movie dummy?" Naruto told Kakashi. Then he rose his hand then said "hold that thought." He got up then went to the living room put it to record then came back with a simile

On his face.

Sasuke was just coming in the living room holding the book ( tifa: man that must be a darn good book don't ya think:D)

Dinner was eaten quietly, but when we got to dessert that my friends is where the problems started.

Naruto had a "_**bright idea"**_

So he got a spoon full of ice cream a well the retard thru the ice cream at Kakashi's eye then he thru it back then Naruto thru it at Sasuke then Naruto yelled"_** FOOD FIGHT**_ !" Sakura quickly went under the table. Sasuke fallowed her with a hand full of ice cream then rubbed it on her face "too bad pinky." Sasuke said with a wired looking grin on his face.

"**What the fuck" **inner Sakura screamed.

Then she punched Sasuke sohard she had thought to hear a crack in his rib cage! He stoud up then sakura tried tackling him but he pushed her forward then he fell on top of her she breathed heavily then Sasuke got up. When he got up he accidentally slammed a glass vase that fell on the floor in the place that sakura put her hand so I got cut unluckily it was her right hand.

"Clean this mess up please." Sakura told the three boys as she went upstairs to take a shower because she would get all sticky form the ice cream.

-30 minutes later-

"All done sakura." Naruto told sakura as she came down the stairs Kakashi already gone.

Sasuke sat next to her he watched as she tried to put bandages around her wounded hand.

"May I help?"

Sasuke asked sakura taking her hand and wrapping the bandage around her hand carefully.

"Thanks" she told him as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Maybe the kiss was too quick that left him wanting more but better.

He quickly grabbed her arm as she was leaving to make her look into his deep onyx eyes he pressed his lips angst hers taking her into a deep soft passionate kiss.

He finally let go then left her standing in shock. He then went to his room with a smile on his face yes a smile not a smirk.

Yes' I finished please tell was you think it's my first one shot so please be kind well bye.


End file.
